A Fated Couple
by Bella Marie Cullen 213
Summary: Adopted by the great Ancient Pythonese, 7 yr old twins Jason and Sookie learn that they are more powerful than they think. Using them she creates a new species. Hybrids. Blood is in the air, a powerful lustful story based on the stackhouse twins as they meet there mates in the most unconventional terms! Enemies beware, just who their Mates really are in the small town of Bon Temp


Sookie and Eric….

A Fated Couple

Background story:

Sookie and Jason are 7 yr old orphans in an orphanage when an old blind lady comes to adopt them. She is the Ancient Pythonese herself but they don't know that. She knew that they were both destined for great things so she adopts them knowing they are what the Supes have been waiting for. 15 yrs later and now they are turned vampires by Ancient Pythonese herself. They are very powerful though because Ancient Pythonese found out that by them being vampires it increased there Fea powers and now they both hold the "light". Half Fea half Vampires they are a new species and very powerful and beautiful. They have been kept out of the limelight for a while but the authority and Ancient Pythonese thinks it's time they be introduced. A big Gala is being held at New Orleans because it's Louisiana's turn to throw a Gala…. Wonder what happens when Sookie meets Tall, Blonde, and Sexy…..

Chapter 1:

Sookie POV

"Sookie where are you love!" My Gran called and I spun fast and appeared right beside her in a second.

"Yes Gran" I asked laying my hand gently on her arm to guide her to her chair as the maids helped get her situated.

She looked deep into my eyes her blind ones seemed to be searching and I never broke gaze knowing what she was doing.

Then after a couple minutes she pats my hand and then tapped her head signaling me to listen.

_Sookie today is fated to be beyond the veil. Tonight will be the night you meet your mate, and it will be a night of many surprises. But I won't tell you who your mate is…_

As she told me this I was excited but didn't show emotion because no one is supposed to know I can read minds. Everyone does not question the Ancient Pythonese whatsoever even if she taps her head at random times. I pouted at the thought that she wouldn't tell me about my mate.

_Don't pout it will cause wrinkles…_

She thought at me and I felt my lip twitch and she winked before sending me off to get ready since people were now pouring thru the doors.

"Should I be 4 hours late to my own Gala" I mumbled in her ear and laughed before using my vampric speed to get to my room.

4 hours later….

My hair was flowing in blonde curls down my back and over my shoulders. My makeup was bronze and grey to give it that brass and silver smoky eye. My Burgundy lipstick accentuated my lips and made them more pouty and sexy. I then wore an L'AGENCE Silk Floor-Length Halter Dress that was thin and almost see thru on the top so you can make out my big breast as they pressed against the fabric high and proud. You could also see my brown tipped nipples if you look real close. It was supposed to catch the eyes of my mate so he could get protective and jealous.

I slipped on a black lace thong, grabbed my Alexander McQueen Studded Knuckle Duster Clutch and my Black and White Suede and Swarovski Crystal Macro Lace Bootie.

I looked beautiful and no one would top it.

I gracefully walked to the door of my bedroom upon hearing my brother's mind coming closer. When I was human I couldn't hear vampires…. But now that im just like them… or well half like them I could hear them quite clearly.

I reached the door just as he did and I threw open the door to reveal my brother looking as handsome as ever in his black Armani custom made tux.

He smiled at me his cheesy grin.

"He's not goanna know who hit him Sook" Jason grinned and kissed my cheek in greeting.

"Thanks brother of mine you look dashing yourself" I said and kissed my twin on his cheek with a big smack so that it left an imprint making me giggle as he pushed past me whining so he could rub off the lipstick. "Come on were late to our own party" I joked and he glared.

"You're the one who decided to take 4 hours, so what you could show your tits to your mate-" he cut himself off snickering.

"Oh thanks for you to notice I thought it was a perfect plan too, I like my men protective and possessive sue me" I said cheekily as I grabbed his hand and walked gracefully down 3 floors to the ballroom.

As soon as we were spotted by the guards at the door they started talking into their head pieces signaling everyone in the ballroom to quiet down.

"NOW ENTERING SOOKIE AND JASON STACKHOUSE! ADOPTED KIDS OF THE ANCIENT PYTHONESE HERSELF!" One of the guards introduced as the doors opened and there were gasps all around, whether it was about the Pythonese having adopted, or that me and Jason were extremely beautiful… we don't know.

I kept my head held high and shoulders straight and leveled and not slouched as I gracefully walked down the steps with Jason by my side throwing charming smiles at everyone.

Once we reached the bottom the music turned up a bit more and we both headed towards where gran was on her throne.

As soon as we reached her we both kneeled and then kissed her hand as a show of respect. Now normally you're supposed to get up and walk away but then me and Jason grinned at each other and we gave her a big kiss on her cheeks. There was silence in the whole room as everyone stared surprised.

Then abruptly she started laughing and I and Jason grinned slyly at everyone as we seated ourselves beside Gran at her table.

As soon as everyone went back to talking I could still feel the eyes of 3 men. I looked up and searched for the three eyes.

MY eyes caught the dark steely eyes of a southern gentleman by the looks of it. He gave me this small lopsided smile but my face remained impassive. Then I searched for another pair of eyes and caught the eyes of the man I knew to be Russell Edgington.

He gave me a flirty smile and a wink as his eyes raked my body and I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

I carried on looking for the last pair of eyes and found myself looking into a hypnotizing stare of ice blue crystals and it literally made me want to get lost in them all day. I shamelessly raked my eyes down his body as he did to mine. Then instead of giving me a flirty smile he just remained as impassive as I was. Until my lip twitch and he had a smug ass smile on his face making me giggle mentally.

I was startled out of my staring contest with this delicious specimen when a guard called for attention.

Now would be the time that Gran called 8 people to join the Ancient Pythonese for the rest of the Gala at her table.

It's a Great Honor. Hehe.

"Russell Edgington, Godric, Eric Northman, Pam Swynford De Beaufort, Stan Baker, Isabel Beaumont, Bill Compton, and Jessica Hamby" The guard said swiftly and there were curious startled surprised eyes in the crowd. I did see Russell have a smug ass smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

Jason was staring at the pretty red head who was staring back shyly as she walked beside the dark eyed gentleman.

I turned my head and put my lips to his ear whispering so no one else hears.

"Nice brother while you're drooling I just found three potential suitors for my hand" I said dryly though amused.

His head whipped towards me as I leaned away. I watched as his expression darkened and got a protective look in his eyes as he thought about the three suitors.

"Not until I make sure they check out" He said with a finality that made me smile and giggle out loud getting looks.

Now the vampires stood in a horizontal line in front of the long table and bowed to Gran each taking a turn to kiss her hand in respect.

When it got to the tall blonde blue eyed sex god Gran held his hand. I looked curiously at her face. Ah she holds him in high regard and affection.

"How are you Northman" Gran asked in her raspy soothing voice.

"You know as well as I do that im fine your grace, we just talked last week" He chuckled and my eyes widened for a split second. Wow he must be a great person for her to actually go out of her way to call him. Also for him being able to talk like that with such ease to her with being whom she is.

"Well im not getting older I might forget" Gran said amused at his antics.

"You still look young to me my grace" He said and winked at her before kissing her hand again.

"You can't lie to this old lady" She said humorously and he moved to the side and I blanked out from there waiting until everyone sat. This long table sat 18 people.

Godric sat across from Gran (who sat in the middle seat facing the hall while his was with his back to the hall). To his left were Eric, then Pam then Isabele then Stan then a guard. With Eric being across from Jason, and the seats across from Pam, Isabele, Stan and the guard being empty, to Godric's right being Russell who unfortunately sat across from me. Then Bill and Jessica who sat in the last seat on that seat Bill and Jessica had no one sitting across from them.

There was a big Gong and it signaled Dinner Time.

Suddenly there was a waiter headed towards us and we all looked at him curiously as he dragged a very fine human behind him.

"My lady this is a missile sent by the king of Nevada for Ms. Sookie, it's his personal human and he wishes for her to dine on him tonight" He said and she scrutinized the human.

"Ludwig" she said and there was a pop as the doctor suddenly appeared and took a sample of his blood before mixing it with a special solution that reveals if he has Sino Aids.

"Clear" she said and then swiftly popped out.

"It's her choice though I thought she was into blondes and brunettes" she said eyeing the black haired man distastefully.

"That's you Gran you're the picky one" I said amused and kissed her cheek before standing gracefully.

"Excuse me, im starving" I said smirking as I grabbed a hold of the hand of the eager human.

"Come on my pet lets go break you in a bit" I chimed and led him to Grans personal feeding room.

No one was in there so I untied the top of my halter dress letting my breast show to his eager eyes.

"Your beautiful mistress" he said lustily. I smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me" I said and crashed my lips onto his as he tugged the rest of my dress to the floor.

I stood in my thong only now as I kicked off my heels. I quickly ripped his clothes off him leaving him naked. As soon as I pushed him onto the bed I stood away to get a better look at him. And what I saw disgusted me.

First he had a small penis and second he had nipple piercings and a penis head piercing. Second he was so so hairy. Third he had a wart on his side.

I tried to ignore it and instead went right to drinking him.

As soon as I sunk my fangs into his neck and tasted his blood I gagged.

He tasted horrible.

I leaned away and looked straight into his eyes.

"We didn't have sex but you satisfied me completely and then I fed off you and liked it. Now you'll never remember my reaction to your icky body and you will return to your master and tell him I said thank you" I said glamoring him and then I used my speed to put my clothes and shoes back on and also fix my hair and make-up.

I watched his satisfied smile and looked away disgusted as he put his clothes back on.

I then directed him how to get back to the hall and then quickly made my way to the hall so I can catch one of the good bloods.

Once I walked into the hall I slowed my pace to move gracefully trying not to show anyone that I was disgusted. I think I failed because I got amused glances and I made a small disgusted noise.

"What happened sis usually you don't come back for hours" Jason said smirking. I glared heavily at him and smirked when I saw him flinch. I got a disgusted for life look and I made a noise as I said. "He had nipple and penis piercings and he was very very hairy everywhere… I think I almost puked when I saw a wart and his blood tasted like mud" I said shivering in disgust and that caused almost everyone at the table to laugh loudly at my embarrassment.

I just sat pouting.

"You can use my drink to flush out the taste" Eric said amused and I saw his progeny give him a startled glance and I accepted with a thankful smile. I took a sip and sighed happily. I then flagged a waiter.

"Can you please grab a special bottle of blood from my room the 17 yr old one, and get me one glass it will fill him up" I said motioning to Eric so he knows who he will serve the blood to.

"Yes my mistress" he said disappearing.

"Oh do you think he can handle that one" Jason asked and Pam interjected.

"My master can handle anything" She says defensively. I and Jason looked at her approvingly and I could tell he had tested her to see how strong there bond is.

"Forgive them child but I also believe he can handle it since it is a very special blend and have caused others to go insane with bloodlust but only the weak and young" Gran said and I nodded at her.

"Well we'll sure see" Eric said with a finality of expectation and intrigue as his fangs peeked behind his lips. What he doesn't know is that it's my blood when I was seventeen. We had the idea since the taste of my blood is enhanced when I turned. So if he can't handle 1\2 fairy then he can't be my mate who is supposed to be made perfectly for me. I have bottles upon bottles of my blood since I was 17 till I was 22 and turned. So does Jason.

5 minutes later the waiter came back with a glass of blood that was a delicious crimson color everyone at our table waited with baited breathe.

He took the glass and everyone could smell how amazing it was and then he put it to his lips and his eyes widened with realization, he luckily schooled his features and kept just sipping at it with a sound of pleasure.

He looked at me questionably and I smirked and shook my head yes to signal that it was what he thought it was.

Then he suddenly looked at my glass and looked at his.

He motioned that if I wanted some and I shook my head.

"I have a lifetime supply just enjoy" I said smiling at him and he bowed his head in thanks.

Our silent part of our conversation didn't escape the eyes of anyone at the table.

I saw Bills irritated look and Russell's pout.

Then couples started moving towards the dance floor to a fast waltz.

I heard a cough and turned to see Bill's outstretched hand.

"May you join me for a dance" He asked me and my lips twitched amused at his choice of words. I mean who says that anymore.

"I'd be…. Delighted too" I said but im sure it sounded like a question and I took his offered arm as he led me to the dance floor.

I schooled my features when he put quite a bit of space between us and it really annoyed me so I kind of ran on auto pilot for the rest of the dance.

The words to shake me out of my auto pilot were the worlds of Russell Edgington.

"May I cut in" He said and I almost kissed him for saving me from Bills boring arms.

Bill looked about to say no but I quickly said yes and pulled Russell further into the middle of the room.

"Sookie I felt I had to save you from the clutches of someone like Compton" Russell said dramatically.

"Why" I asked giggling amused at his antics.

"My dear he's so young… and _Weak!" _He said with disgust. "He'd probably wait till the 3rd date to ask you to marry him, he's a sad man I think you shouldn't be alone with him…. You know for your safety" He said innocently and like a gossiper.

Mmm he's jealous that's a plus.

"Russell baby are you jealous…. Haven't we had this talk before im not goanna be one of your conquest" I said and he looked at me pouting as he spun me away then into his arms since we were the same height with my heels.

"But my dear you wouldn't be just a conquest you'd be Mrs. Edgington! Think about it love while were living in my mansion in Mississippi" He said trying to make me see the "Big "picture.

What he didn't know was I don't need extravagant! I just need my mate and I'd be fine.

"Tempting but I don't need that baby, besides I've heard that you bat for the other team" I said and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow causing him to chuckle.

"Well yes I thought you knew that you'd be my first wife next to me and my lover who's home right now. I bat for both teams" He said beaming and I sighed putting space between us.

He's out! I am not some ass on the side.

The song suddenly changed and I was spun into the arms of Eric Northman. He held me close as he bent his head to my ear to whisper in her very sexy panty dropping voice.

"I thought you needed saving I could tell that he was getting on your nerves" He said jealousy clearly evident in his irritated voice. Yes! He's Jealous.

This song was a slow one so I put my arms around his neck my heels make me very tall today so I came up right to his chin. He was so tall, and it made me have bad thoughts. Hehe

"Yours or mine" I laughed and he smirked down at me.

"Both" he said simply and I laughed as he spun me around in a circle randomly and then dipped me making me smile and laugh as we kicked up the speed and I signaled the DJ for faster music and as soon as it switched to club music more people came to the dance floor.

I turned and had my back to his chest as we grinded and danced. I could feel his erection on the curve of my ass and it made me smirk.

His mouth was next to my ear and we just kept on talking all thru the song having fun and making fun of some vampires which did include Bill and Russell.

His arms were wrapped around my middle and my hands were curled around his arms.

We danced three different styles of dance for three different songs including the tango which we had fun with teasing each other.

When the song ended we returned to the table to sit and have something to drink when gran announced that they were welcome to stay at her mansion for whatever time.

Russell declined politely and so did Bill but Eric, Godric, Pam, Isabelle, and Stan accepted. Jason was able to convince Bill that Jessica should come and stay with us. But with him leaving tonight she had nowhere to stay.

"Actually I have a light tight room here her and Pam could sleep with me in my bed" I spoke up.

Bill turned to Jessica expectantly and she nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Stackhouse" She said shyly and I winked at her.

"Call me Sookie" I said simply then I turned to Pam who had her fangs out and her eyes traveled down my body.

"I'd love too" She said dryly and I giggled mentally. Wow she batted for the pink team!

This will be interesting.

"Excuse me everyone but I wish to retire early tonight" I said and Pam and Jess followed me as I lead them to my room where a giant bed was. I had asked Sophie Ann for a giant bed and a large Jacuzzi tub.

"Little warning… I am comfortable with my body so I don't mind getting naked in front of you's, Are you uncomfortable with that or are you okay with that" I asked them as I turned on my bathroom light and proceeded to turn on the taps for a steaming hot bath.

"Don't mind me" Pam said as she started pulling the pins from her hair and having Jessica unzip her from her purple dress from Elle Saab.

"Bill says that it's not lady like and I should always cover up myself" Jess said quietly… she looked like she was blushing.

Pam and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"Jessica don't listen to Bill its okay to show skin!" I said angrily.

"Yeah Jess didn't you see him drooling over Sookie! Do you think she's a whore because you could see her very beautiful breasts…" Pam said shocked then gave me a wink.

Jess blushed shyly and looked at the floor.

I stepped up to her slowly and sensually and cupped her cheek sweetly while taking her hand and leading her to my very large bed.

"Sweetie I may be overly comfortable with my body, but im in no ways a whore" I said and I could see a little doubt in her eyes and it didn't insult me. After all Bill should've told her these things as her Master.

"Believe it or not but im a virgin" I said and smirked when I heard Pam choke on air and hiss delighted as her fangs snapped down. Jessica looked at me wide eyed and I had an amused smile on my lips as she tried to hide her obvious reaction to this by her fangs peeking out from behind her lips.

"Oh my god! I thought I was the only vampire virgin ever!" She gasped making me giggle louder.

"I knew there was something different about you" Pam said smiling at me predatorily.

"But that doesn't mean im a saint… I'm saving myself for my mate…. But until then I am a Vampire and we are sexual beings, there are needs to be satisfied" I said chuckling.

Pam's expression got wide eyed.

"But that could take years to find your mate!" She gasped as her fangs clicked back up.

I got a dreamy look over my face as I thought about him.

I didn't realize what I was saying could potentially be bad thing to say because I was saying it in front of his child.

Before I knew it I had stated the prophecy Ancient Pythonese herself said so long ago. About a couple so fated to be together picked by the gods themselves it was said and both beautiful in their own right. The one couple would change the Supe world forever and protect everyone from the dark forces that gather to destroy us.

There was more but I stopped there.

I had paused for a couple moments and then continued. My brother and his mate would stand beside us the other couple of the prophecy that would change things. The men would be possessive and protective while the women sweet but strong and powerful.

The two women would be able to have children and create a new race with their mates.

The Fated Couples…..

Then I accidently let slip that my Gran had told me I would meet him tonight.

"WAIT! You mean that its either Eric, Russell, or Bill" Pam said shocked as she dropped on the bed next to me.

"Yes" I said simply my eyes sparkled in happiness as I looked at Jess and Pam.

"You're happy" Jess observed. Then I looked sad for a moment.

"Being Ancient Pythonese adopted children doesn't really give you a life. I can't have any friends because I don't know if they just want something for me or just want my body… You two are probably the closest companions I ever had. Jason doesn't count… he's my twin and he's friends with the gaurds and he's a real ladies man. He's a virgin too but he said he wants to learn things before he meets his mate so he can satisfy her…"I trailed of giggling about Jason and the girls laughed.

"I could see him being a playboy in another life" Jessica said playfully but you could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh but he's really loyal and would never date because he says it feels like cheating on his mate… same with me… I would go out with girls because with guys I would feel like it was cheating" I said and Pam once again gave a pleased growl as her Fangs peeked.

"Do you know who your mate is" Jess asked warily.

I hesitated once and then answered.

"I have a feeling but I want to make sure" I said shyly.

I could feel that the sun was coming up in 30 minutes.

"I'm goanna go say goodnight to gran I'll be back" I said and kissed their cheeks before grabbing my robe and wrapping it around myself as I took off.

I slowed down when I came close to Grans room.

Then something made me freeze cold and my heart get stabbed in my chest.

"ERIC! Ohhh YES!" I heard moaned loudly thru the door to my right. Tears sprung to my eyes and I could feel my blood tears leak down my face.

I felt arms turn me around and I looked into Pam and Jess's sad faces.

Then it hit me and I almost doubled over. I could tell they realized just as I did.

He was my mate.

I grabbed their hands and I used my ability to pop us to my bedroom.

They gasped when we landed and I sobbed into my hands my face now all bloody but I didn't care.

"Sookie im sorry" Jess whispered and I tried to stop my crying but my lips trembled slightly.

"Don't tell him please Pam" I pleaded softly. Pam looked ready to protest.

"I now see what kind of guy he is… you really think he wants to tie himself down to one girl" I said and her mouth snapped close.

I just turned to my bathroom and slipped inside my already made bath and washed all the blood off till I was clean. I stayed a couple minutes in the water hearing Jess and Pam speaking in hush tones as they stripped down for bed.

I then got out sluggishly and dried myself off before climbing in between Jess and Pam under the covers as we were all pulled under by the sun as my panels on the windows slid into place.

Although I have the choice to stay out in the sun since I am half fairy. I decide to sleep when everyone else does.

Tomorrow…

I woke up to Pam's kisses on my neck while her hand rested on my flat stomach.

"As much good as that feels sugar you can't replace him" I whispered to her and turned my head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I know Sookie, trust me I know" She said and moved my hair out of my face as she had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh god im so hungry!" I heard Jess moan next to us causing me and Pam to laugh loudly though mine was a little forced.

"Hey do you guys wanna go shopping today" Pam asked us and I perked up. I always loved shopping.

2 hours later…

We all were ready to go shopping and now were just goanna kip over to the eating chamber to grab a quick snack before we go.

I stiffened as I caught Eric's smell but I just decided to coldly ignore him.

"Gran! Jess, Pam, and I are going shopping. We'll be back in a couple hours for the flight back" I said and kissed her cheek in greeting and goodbye.

She caught my eye and I saw something guarded in her eye.

"I have something to tell you when you get back, come straight to my room" She said with slight demand in her voice and I nodded promising wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Then I heard the voice that made my blood boil but I didn't show it.

"Bring the donors!" Sophie Anne announced to the guards. I schooled my features so I wasn't glaring at her heatedly like I wanted too. She is the vampire Eric was fucking last night.

Pam and Jess was looking at me nervously but I didn't let anything leak thru my mask.

I saw Gran and Jason look at me startled when I instead motioned to one of grans people who is a vampire and obsessed with me named Tyler. I could also feel the jealous eyes of Eric.

I grabbed a donor guy and then Tyler and led them back to my room. Once we got back to my room I was pushed back onto the bed by Tyler who was eager to please as he pressed his lips to mine with his fangs piercing the skin of my lips aroused.

I felt nothing but I kissed him back as heatedly as he did and he smiled into the kiss pleased with him-self. It made me almost roll my eyes.

I felt Tyler grab the Donor guy and push him onto the bed next to us and I leaned over and sunk my fangs into the side of his neck while Tyler sunk his fangs into the other side of the donor's neck.

I felt Tyler reach for the zipper of my mini dress and I used my speed to be on top of him with my bloody lips locked on his as I straddled him.

Then the door opened and I glared at Eric as he entered growling.

"Can't you hurry up my child and Jess is waiting for you" He said irritated.

I just rolled my eyes at him and laid my whole body on Tyler's with my breast straining against my dress.

"Aww Tyler it seems our time is up and we can't play anymore" I said fake playfully with a pout then leaned down and kissed him passionately moaning into his mouth slightly before I pulled away and went to the mirror to fix myself up before walking up to Eric.

"Jealousy suits you" I commented and pushed past him using my speed to appear in the main hall where Jess and Pam were waiting for me with bored expressions.

"Come, let's shop till we at least max out one of my cards" I said smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in the middle of choosing which lingerie I should get for losing my virginity tonight to a stranger….when I felt a presence walk discreetly to my side.

"Red would look fantastic on you" I heard a rough voice say. It sent tingles thru my body.

I turned to see a muscled tall man that from the looks of it was a Were. He was handsome and very manly.

"Really now" I said smirking and he just smirked back.

"Now what is a man as handsome as you doing in a lingerie shop… not preying on vulnerable women looking for lingerie are you" I asked suspiciously but playfully.

"no my sister owns the shop I just came by to drop her off some lunch because she didn't have time to go get some, besides you don't look vulnerable to me" He said grinning widely and I smiled at him amused and thought him getting food for his sister was sweet.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I would shake your hand but my arms are full of lingerie" I said giggling nervously as my cheeks pinked.

"Oh here let me get those for you, I'm Alcide Herveaux nice to meet such a beautiful specimen" He said flirtatiously as he took my arm full off clothes off my arm. He looks like a good specimen too…

I grabbed the red lingerie on the rack in my size and then I led him to the counter where a girl hiding her smile was as she looked between Alcide and me.

A quick scan of her thoughts told me that she was Alcide's sister.

She was a gorgeous brunette with beautiful wavy hair and dark pith brown eyes, while her skin was pale-ish pink.

She looked to be starting her twenty's.

She quickly without a word rang up my items as I pulled out my black credit card that had unlimited written on the side with the VA mark on the side which caused their eyes to was the Vampire Authority bank. Only Supes would know to others it would look like an unlimited human's card.

Then I heard the clicking of heels and turned to see Pam and Jess strutting my way.

I could feel Alcide and his sister Janice freeze.

"You're taking forever Sookie! Can't we go home?" Jess moaned not aware she was in the presence of Were's. She was still too young.

I rolled my eyes at her as Pam's eyes never strayed from Alcides trying to figure out of he was a threat.

"Take the car because I have two more stores to visit then I'll take a cab back home" I said and handed Janice my credit card when my price came out to $5,000.

"Are you sure you'll be fine" Pam asked and I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Alcide.

"I'll be better than fine" I said with a real happy smile.

Pam's eyes narrowed and she motioned for Jessica to follow her. Then I turned my focus back on Alcide and Janice.

"Sorry about that, those are some guest who are staying with me" I apologized.

She gave me back my card and a receipt then put all my lingerie in a bag handing it to me.

"Thank you" I said then was goanna turn and continue but when I made it to the door Alcide touched my elbow gently.

"Would you terribly mind me joining you…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 hours later…

We drove up to my home laughing. He put the car in park and got out of the truck and moved to my side. The guards were already taking all the bags from the bed of the truck.

Then he opened my door for me and took my hand in his.

"Will I see you again Sookie Stackhouse" He asked his rough voice hopeful.

"1 708 568 4553, my cell phone number call me" I said flirting back and we stared into each other's eyes as he cupped my chin and brang my face closer to his.

As soon as our lips touched I heard a cough and pulled away to meet the disapproving eyes of Jason.

"Hello Brother" I said irritated.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours Gran needed to speak to us" Jason said with his eyes narrowed at Alcide.

"I'm sorry I have to go family emergency" I said and leaned up on my toes and placed a kiss on Alcide's cheek.

"See you Sook" He said and then got in his truck and drove away.

"Jason why do you have to ruin my fun" I whined to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Because he's not your mate" Jason growled and we walked side by side all the way to grans office bickering.

A guard opened the door for us and I almost stiffened upon smelling Eric's scent as he stood in the room off to the side.

"Yes Gran you wanted to see us" I stated emotionlessly as I stood before her and her ladies in waiting with Eric, Pam, and Jess off to the side.

"Sookie where have you been for the past 5 hours since the girls came back" Gran demanded.

Everyone was listening closely and turned towards me.

I sighed mentally and made a quick decision while my face remained blank to them as I folded my hands behind my back.

"I have decided to give up on my mate" I said my voice softening and I knew I sounded a little vulnerable before I straighten my stiff posture.

A gasp swept thru the room and I took dark delight in seeing the wide eyed expressions looking at me and also Eric's as he finally felt the effect of rejection on the bond like mind numbing pain to the dead heart.

"Child! Do you know who your mate is?" She exclaimed in shock and I smiled grimly as my eyes stared rock hard into Eric's piercing blue eyes.

"Yes Gran I know who he is…." I paused registering the shock and pain in Eric's eyes.

"But he has the one quality I never want in a mate…. I don't want to constantly worry that some slip of a girl will show him her bits and lose him. I need someone loyal, not pure but honest. A one girl man…. That's all I ever wanted" I said staring into Eric's eyes and I felt a bloody tear drip down my face.

"Now I understand that you were going to abandon me and Jason and leave us behind so I've already made arrangements to stay the night at a…. friend of mines" I said and smiled faintly about Alcide.

But then my smile turned cold as I turned to Gran as she looked at me guilty as Jason looked hurt.

"How did you know that I was goanna leave you under the care of the sheriff" Gran asked me and I wiped my bloody tear off my face.

"The same way I know that Jason already knew" I said looking at Jason betrayed as guilt rushed up in our twin bond.

As Jason rushed to explain I stopped him.

"I tell you everything Jason… I knew you've been keeping secrets from me for months and that's why I felt no guilt by not telling you this…." I trailed off and all of a sudden above my hand appeared a fire ball.

"My Grandfather recently came to me with a proposition. I marry a fey of his choice and I have full right to live in Fearie and I get to live there my whole life! Never alone again and family who won't lie to me…. So you know what have a great life" I then threw the fire ball on the floor where I stood and popped out of there using the smoke as transportation to one of my safe houses there.

I collapsed to the ground as soon as I got there and my screams enveloped the house as I fought my powers back so they wouldn't take over my body.

5 hours later the pain and power subsided and I crawled into my bed sweating and heating up with how much power I used.

Tears of blood mingled down my face and I crawled weakly over to the screen door and opened it welcoming the frigid air.

My safe house was at the top of a mountain in an unknown destination. It was snowing lightly here and I crawled down to sit in the middle of the field in the snow. My pale skin became like ice and I could feel my body slowly numbing all over as I lay back in the snow spread out eagle.

I noticed the snowflakes as they fell slowly. My skin grew pale blue in color and I felt all my muscles relax in my body. It's like my body was finally having its rest. All the pain in my heart was replaced with peace as I let all my responsibilities and inhibition's go.

It felt like I was floating for a long time. My vision became blurry and all of a sudden a face appeared in my line of vision but it was too late and my eyes began to close as I felt sunrise come to take me away.

Then I was dead to the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the sunset falls….

I gasped breathing in a gust of air as my body warmed up. I realized I was in my black lace panty and bra set and I lay on my chest in front of the fire place warmed up.

I felt a soothing hand rub circles in my back as oil smeared over my muscles relaxing my body as blood tears fell down my face with no warning or restraint.

"Shh my mate let me take care of you" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

I tensed up again as I heard his sexy smooth voice.

"Eric… why… am I not good enough for you" I whispered vulnerable knowing he knew what I was talking about.

I heard him growl lowly and I am ashamed to say that I shiver in lust from it.

"No my mate… you are more than I could ever want" he said sadly as I displayed my denial all over my face when I turned to look at him.

"I know you don't believe me… I had my ear blown out from the yelling of Jessica and my child on how stupid I was… I now know why you hate me" Eric said his voice full of regret and understanding.

"I don't hate you…" I said then paused when I saw his smile.  
"I'm disappointed in you" I said and hurt flashed across his face.

"I gave up all my life looking for you. I even stayed a virgin for you. I never even did anything with men because I felt like it was cheating the only time I touched them was during my feeding but other than that no other man ever touched me. To learn that I will not be the first or even the last in your bed is very heartbreaking and I will not put myself in that position so therefore I have to rej-"I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine passionately and I tried to resist to his kiss. I writhed and struggled but as his fangs scraped against mine my control snapped and I literally melted under him and turned to glue my lips now fiercely kissing back as I moaned and whimpered.

He tore his lips from mine panting and growling.

"Tell me you don't feel anything and I'll leave right now" he said his eyes piercing mine.

I sighed staring into his eyes.

"Well of course I felt something, who wouldn't … look at you" I said bluntly. He gave me hard look but I knew he just wanted to smirk that damn smirk that drives me crazy.

I turned fully on my back and gazed up at him as the fire cast warm glows over our bodies; him in just his boxers, while I lay in just my undergarments that left little to the imagination.

He shifted over my body and his lower body lay in between my spread legs so comfortably that I felt a sense of security.

"Eric" I said and shivered and we both knew it wasn't from the cold; we were lying in front of the fire duh!

"Sookie my love, I have also been searching for you except I always believed I didn't deserve a mate. Godric for centuries has been trying to get me to appeal to the idea. But me and my pride I never told him I was simply afraid. I saw what love did to my Da and Ma and they died for each other when werewolves came in and tore their throats out. Since the day Godric turned me my heart solidified its resolve and I vowed never to show others my weakness. I hate weaknesses!... but now I know this is nothing to just pass up…." He paused to kiss my blood tears away when I reacted to his pain and his parent's death.

"No tears love they are at rest I swear… The day your gran told me that she knew who my mate was I went thru a rollercoaster of emotions. Happiness, self-loathing were just a couple of them. In the end I came up with the idea that I would have better judgment and clarity once I saw you in my own eyes..  
Once I saw you I knew I was fucked. You were so fucking perfect as you just looked me up and down with-out a care in the world. I had tried to remain straight faced also but once I saw you're perfectly small pouty lips twitch I knew I was gone and then you graced me with a giggle. It was so innocently adorable that it made me want to claim you then" He paused and ran a thumb across my bottom lip in awe and it made me bite my bottom lip.

"Don't do that love you'll ruin your lips" He said and tugged on my bottom lip gently releasing it from my teeth with his thumb.

He sighed and continued and I tensed knowing what was coming.

"A wind caught in the air when we were dancing and I almost buckled to the grown but I had better control of myself. You were a virgin and it wafted so enticingly innocent in the air that you almost petrified me. I had never been with a virgin in my life so I was stunned upon the realization that something pure was dancing with me and in my arms so close to the monster I am. From then I knew I couldn't have you, you were too pure and I had no wish to break you and your personality. I wasn't that self-ish and knew that I couldn't have you. That was why when your brother told me about you and that human I set myself for rejection. If you didn't reject me I would have rejected you so you could live your life, I don't deserve you" He said and closed his eyes with his forehead leaned against mine as a single tear slid down his cheek and I leaned up and licked it away.

"You do deserve me Eric Northman and im yours all yours and your mine" I promised him and reached up kissed his lips softly at first as his eyes fluttered open.

"If I ever hear you call yourself a monster I will kill you myself" I said sternly as he looked at me with awe and wonder over his features.

"Your mine" He says almost like he was trying it out on his tongue.

"I'm yours, just don't hurt me" I said and he looked me in the eye.  
"I'll never hurt you again" he promised….


End file.
